User blog:Baldwin17/New episode ideas
The episodes are currently untitled, but I have the concepts all ready. The first episode begins with in autumn, where The Bean Team are getting ready for a big Halloween party for the kids of Puddlebrook. The decorations are being hung, the treats are getting made, and the Bean Team are bubbling with excitement to try on their costumes. The chosen treat for the party desert is Halloween shaped cookies. Meaning, cookies made into different Halloween shapes like Jack-o-Lanterns, cats, ghosts, skulls, and witches. Meanwhile, Cricket is practicing her scare techniques. But before the party begins, Butterbean tells Cricket that she'll be taking her trick-or-treating, and the rest of the Bean Team is going with them. So they all put on their costumes and head out into the night for some sweets and some spooks. Soon, with a bag full of treats, Butterbean and the Bean Team pass by Marmalady's on their way back and see Spork and Spatch looking glum because Ms Marmalady didn't let them go trick-or-treating. So Cricket decides to cheer them up by inviting them to their Halloween party. They accept, and head on over. Once there, Spork and Spatch try on their costumes, and really like them. And so, they head up to the party room for the festivities, including pin the head on the skeleton, bobbing for apples, and telling spooky stories. Soon, it's time for desert. And Butterbean uses a Halloween bean to enchant the cookies to make them seem more "Halloweeny". The second episode begins a year later, it's a normal Halloween at Butterbean's Cafe and everyone is preparing for their second annual Halloween party. Cricket is once again practicing her scare techniques, while also helping make some of the treats with her icing bag. Turns out that the team is making ghost cupcakes, simple cupcakes decorated to look like ghosts. However, some strange things start happening. Lights keep flickering in the kitchen and the party room, strange noises are heard throughout the cafe, and some things go missing, be it food or tool. First it happens to Butterbean, who says that a rolling pin has gone missing, then Jasper says his spatula is missing. Then some smoothies disappear right under Dazzle's nose. Poppy says that she keeps hearing strange sounds. And then Cricket gets a real fright because she thinks she saw a ghost in the party room! Meanwhile, Marmalady is watching, wondering what the team is talking about. So she sends Spork and Spatch to see what's going on, but they too get scared when they start hearing and seeing strange things. And they start running when they see what looks like a ghost. They tell Ms. Marmalady, but she doesn't believe them. But she then realizes that if there is a ghost is Butterbean's, no customers will want to eat there if it's haunted. So, she decides to liven things up a bit by pullling some poltergeist pranks. However, she too sees some strange things and gets spooked herself when she sees a ghost. Soon, Cricket notices that Cookie is missing, and looks arond and calls for her. They hear sounds in the party room and investigate, but get spooked when they see the ghost that Cricket saw earlier. However, it's revealed to be just Cookie after Butterbean and Cricket hear a familiar meow. And with that problem settled, the cupcakes are finished for the party, and are given the very finish with a ghost bean. But during the final interview segment, the lights go off and a strange ghostly sound is heard, but it's only Cricket who dropped in to say boo and wishes the viewers a Happy Halloween along with Butterbean. Category:Blog posts